Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have dominated the current flat-panel display market due to the characteristics of small size, low power consumption, non-radiation and the like. In an LCD, as liquid crystal does not emit light by itself and only adjusts and controls transmissive light, images can only be displayed when an LCD panel (also referred to as LCD screen) is equipped with light sources (e.g., backlights, front lights or external light sources).
With the rapid development of the LCD technologies, a transparent LCD is proposed. A transparent LCD utilizes ambient light (including natural light and light emitted by external light sources) and light emitted by a transparent backlight to display images on an LCD panel. The LCD generally employs side-lit backlights and comprises light sources, a light guide plate and an optical film assemble. When the ambient light is strong, the transparent LCD mainly employs the ambient light as the light source; and when the ambient light is weak, the transparent LCD mainly employs the transparent backlight as the light source.
Currently, the transparent LCD has been applied in a kind of refrigerator and used as a “window” of the refrigerator, namely a refrigerator window, through which users can see food stored therein without opening the refrigerator. Moreover, a series of user-friendly features can be also developed for different user groups, for example, the display of shelf life and nutrient content of stored foods, weather forecast, and notes left to family members, and even playing of movie. However, as the power of the light sources in the traditional transparent LCD is great, relatively great heat can be irradiate, and hence the storage of refrigerated/frozen foods therein can be affected when the transparent LCD is applied to the refrigerator.